High School What A Bummer
by The-insaninty-never-ends
Summary: What happens when 3 already insane girls go to an everyday high school, and then 15 super dangerous ninja from another dimension suddenly get transferred in for unknown reasons? I'll tell you what happens... Utter. Chaos.


**Author's note: **

**Kay well Insanity here, this is my very first fan fic on this website. I've been planning on writing one forever but I've never gotten around to it until now. Read and Review ^^ I gladly take pointers and even criticism. It always helps me become a better writer which I love. Anyways, Nyx! Do the disclaimer. **

**Nyx: Whell, I'm not totally sure WHY exactly I have to do this (question mark?) but since I feel eyes boring into my head… I will despite the reluctance I am very strongly feeling. FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS: Stop staring at the screen, Insanity… Second? Insanity does not OWN Naruto characters (copyright Masashi Kishimoto), she just owns her OC's and this plot sequence… BUT Nyx (mine _) is also mine (me, confusing I know) and Bastet…. Forget her. Besides, if Insanity WERE to own Naruto or any of those other shows that have promptly lost their point in even existing in the minds of young children who turn on Disney channel (which is gladly not ours) expecting to find some rockstar slut wearing a blonde wig, but find some ninja crack dudes killing off people in transvestite little robes… They're going to watch. Crack-head ninjas Barbie doll bitches. (I don't actually have anything against the show… but it's just boring nowadays). Bottom line… Naruto does not belong to Insanity and I sure as hell wish it did because IF it were to, NONE of the partly freaking decent characters were to die and be replaced with jackass NOOBS that NO ONE likes…. Thank you for acknowledging the fact that we have taken the time to type this…. Goodbye you Nyx…. For that… wonderful disclaimer…. Anyways, read and review ^_^**

* * *

Asmall bit of sunlight streamed through the slightly cracked curtains of Hiromi Ryusho's bedroom. A bit of dabbled grey light snuck through and lit up the rather dark area. The walls were colored a dark blue, and the bed was located farthest away from the closet. (A/N Same with my room, sheesh I hate closets e-e) The small brunette laid curled up in the bed, unmoving, the only hint that she was remotely alive was the shallow movement of her chest moving up and down.

Neon colored numbers shined from her alarm clock onto the wall over her bed, the time showed, 6:15. As the minute changed from fifteen to sixteen, an obnoxious beeping resounded through the room. The small girl squeaked and struggled out of her sheets. Thrashing wildly in the vicinity of the clock, she tried blindly to swat at the off switch. Somehow she prevailed and the room went silent once more. With a small huff of irritance snuck through her thin lips as she clambered out from under her sheets.

She was completely decked out in her jammies, as she liked to call them. Her shirt was a baggy Texas college t-shirt and on her legs were long sweatpants that had small Winnie the Poohs all over them. Her brown hair stuck up all over, giving her a horrible bed head. Her light blue eyes scanned the room as she looked for something decent to put on. Her drawers flowed over with mismatched clothing and various objects, such as Xbox games, crayons, cds, books … etc. Yes, as you may have noticed, Hiromi isn't exactly the most organized of people. In fact she was pretty sure her best friend Nyx's iguana had one time gotten lost in here. Needless to say, Nyx had never seen that poor animal again.

Suddenly, the door burst open to the room and a girl with long brown hair stormed in, she walked over to Hiromi and glared at her, "How many times do I have to tell you to not use that fucking alarm clock?!" She yelled rather pissed off by the alarm that had woken her up this early in the morning.

Hiromi held her arms up in a defensive manner, "I forgot I set it so early! Sorry, sorry! Please don't eat me!" She squealed as she ducked under Bastet's intense glare and quickly made her way over to her dresser. Quickly, she began to dig through clothes, tossing the ones she knew she wouldn't wear over her head. Bastet expertly dodged the flying articles of clothing and walked over to the dresser, leaning against the wall and watching Hiromi look frantically for decent clothing.

"You still haven't picked out something to wear for the first day?" she asked raising a thing eyebrow.

"I don't have time like you and Nyx do." Hiromi grumbled under her breath as she pulled out a thin t-shirt that read, "Awesome Ninja Skills, I have them." Holding it up she nodded and slung it over to her bed. Before she could begin to look for something to wear as the bottoms, Bastet held out a pleated black mini skirt in front of Hiromi.

"How about this?" Bastet asked her with a sly grin.

"No way in hell, freaking lez." Hiromi said with a heated glare at the skirt. Skirts were her enemies, She had sworn to eventually rid the world of them but unfortunately she hadn't done that quite yet. Swatting the evil article of clothing away, Hiromi reached back down into the depths of her dresser and pulled out a pair of black sports shorts. "These will do." She said as she slung them over her head, they landed on the shirt she had thrown earlier.

Bastet looked at Hiromi's room in disgust and looked from the heap of clothing to her brunette friend, "That's disgusting Hiro, you know that right?" She said as she gingerly made her way out of Hiromi's room, avoiding the miscellaneous foods and various objects strewn throughout the death trap.

Hiromi looked up to her, a bright grin lighting up her childish face, "I know! Now get out, I'm changing!" She said as she walked over to Bastet, shoving her out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

In the hallway Bastet sighed and walked to her own bedroom. The walls were painted a soothing red color and random pictures littered the wall. The room was rather neat. Bastet preferred it that way. In fact, both her and Nyx preferred their rooms being clean and not a total pig sty like Hiromi's room was. As she stepped inside she sighed happily and walked over to the dresser. Opening up the second drawer, she pulled out a neatly folded vintage Beatle's shirt under the shirt was a pair of neatly folded jeans. "This'll do." She murmured to herself as she picked up both pieces of clothing and made her way over to the bathroom.

The bathroom was one all three of them shared. There was two sinks, one for Bastet and Nyx and one for Hiromi. Normally, Bastet would have made Nyx and Hiromi share a sink but Nyx had protested against that idea violently. Turning the lock into place behind herself, Bastet turned a faced the mirror. She quickly slipped off her shirt and slid the Beatle's one on. It fit her form perfectly and she grinned happily at her reflection. Quickly pulling her night shorts off, she slipped on the pair of jeans and buttoned them up. They fit perfectly, as most skinny jeans did for her. Her only complaint was that she could never get her feet out of the tiny ankle holes.

After making herself halfway decent, she stepped out of the bathroom and ran into the black haired resident of the apartment. Nyx's eyes were slightly blood shot and her black and red hair stuck up all over her head. Bastet giggled at the side and lightly ruffled the younger girl's hair. "Well good morning sunshine, such a fuckin wonderful day ain't it?" Bastet asked Nyx with a light smile.

"Go away bastet, I'm tired and don't feel like dealing with you." Nyx grumbled as she pushed back the older girl. She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door violently behind herself. At just that moment, the ever hyperactive spazz skipped down the hallway and walked up to the bathroom door, pounding her fist obnoxiously against it.

"Nyx, hurry up! I gotta potty!!" Hiromi yelled as she repeatedly banged her fist against the wood.

"No, Hiromi I just got in here! Fuck off!" Nyx screamed back through the door.

"I gotta peeeee!!!"

"Hold it, mutt!"

Hiromi screamed and shifted her weight back and forth from foot to foot trying to hold in the inevitable. A few moments later, Nyx opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, giving Hiromi a glare before she was viciously shoved aside by an impatient Hiromi, "Sheesh, someone's pushy." She stated as she watched the bathroom door slam shut behind the brunette. Bastet rolled her eyes and started to walk back down the hall towards her own room. Before she left though, she glanced over her shoulder back at Nyx.

"Oi Nyx. We gotta be at school on like 30 minutes, so both you and Hiromi need to hurry your asses up." She said with a small smirk before strolling back down the hall at a leisurely pace.

Nyx glowered at her back and turned back to the bathroom door. As she raised her fist to pound maliciously on it, the door opened and out stepped a relieved looking Hiromi. She was completely changed and looked totally ready to go. "Holy shizz, Hiro!! How the hell did you get dressed so fast?!" She asked in awe of her friends changing speed.

Hiromi just gave Nyx a lopsided grin before plodding down the hall back to her so called room. Nyx just sighed and stepped back into the bathroom, going to get changed as quickly as she could.

Back in her room, Hiromi pegged a binder into her backpack and shoved a couple of notebooks in along with it, "Lalala school is for noobs, I can't believe that I'm being forced to gooo! I hate school, it sucks assssss!" Hiromi sang to herself as she continued to shove miscellaneous objects into her backpack.

At that moment, Bastet poked her head into the room and blinked."Oi Hiromi, your little 'song' doesn't rhyme." The oldest of the three girls said with a slight snicker.

Hiromi spun around, her hand still buried into the never ending black hole called her backpack. "Shuddup Bastet! It's better then something you could've made up." Hiromi said indignantly as she turned back to the chore of packing her bag for school. After, shoving in her ipod, she zipped it up and grinned happily over at Bastet. "All ready to go! How about you guys?" She asked as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. Bastet nodded curtly at Hiromi as she spun around and made her way down the stairs. Hiromi followed along behind her with a slight bounce in her step.

As they stepped down the final step they saw Nyx leaning against a counter taking a huge bite out of an apple. Her head snapped in their direction and her eyes widened as a nervous giggle escaped her throat. "I was er.. Hungry." She said with a small laugh.

"Charming. Now come on, the bus will be here any moment." Bastet said as she grabbed both Nyx's and Hiromi's arms, pulling them towards the door. Nyx squealed in protest as she reached pitifully back at the half eaten apple that had fallen to the floor when Bastet had pulled her arm. A slightly insane giggle bubbled through Hiromi's lips as she broke out of Bastet's grasp and rushed towards the door. Bastet shook out her brown hair and followed Hiromi through the door, continuing to drag Nyx along behind them.

Hiromi skipped down the street towards the closest stop sign. From the stop she could see the head lights of the bus through the slight amount of fog that had decided to show up on the first day of school. It would be Hiromi and Nyx's Sophomore year and Bastet's Junior year. They had heard a bunch of new kids would be transferring in from a different part of the country and they were all jittering with excitement at what the new people might be like. Thankfully the three had also learned that a good majority of the transfers would be on their bus. Hiromi's thoughts were along the lines of making friends while Nyx's ideas bordered along the lines of finding someone sane to talk with. Bastet just wished for a decent bit of silence.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the three teens. The door whooshed open and all three girls stepped on, glancing around the aisles casually in search for the transfers. "Don't see them." Nyx murmured.

"Oh really dumbass? I guess that could be because we're the third stop!" Bastet yelled as she smacked the back of Nyx's head. Nyx whined and held her head as she moved forward in the aisle. Two seats towards the back were empty and those were the seats that the three girls pounced on. Hiromi sat down in one and Nyx and Bastet plopped down in the other.

The bus rolled on for countless minutes and Hiromi fiddled with a random piece of brown hair that hung into her face. Finally, the bus came to a stop and the door opened. In stepped about 15 or so kids. All wearing really weird clothing. Well weird by these girl's standards, and they were pretty far up there on the weird list.

Silently, all of the students sat down in seats throughout the bus. Only one kid was left standing and he had a weird orange mask on his face with a swirly orange pattern. The kid walked over to where Hiromi sat and stood there for a moment without speaking. Hiromi glanced up at the kid and blinked, "Uh hello, whaddya want?" She asked him sounding semi irritated at him standing there.

The kid fidgeted back and forth before hesitantly answering her, "Tobi was wondering if Tobi could maybe sit with you please?" he said in what one could describe as the helpless puppy tone. Instantly, Hiromi melted on the inside, 'It should be illegal to be that cute!' she screamed in her head. On the outside she just nodded and pulled her backpack onto her lap. The boy, apparently name Tobi, sat down beside her and bounced up and down in the seat. "Thank you for letting Tobi sit here! All of the other seats were taken and Tobi's friends sat in the back without him so he had to sit alone if you didn't let Tobi sit with you." He said with a cheerful tone.

Hiromi blinked amazement and looked over at the new kid sitting next to her, "Uh. No problem I guess…." She twisted in her seat to look back at the 7 or 8 students who had crowded the back seats. "Hmph, some friends they are." She said as she turned back around and sat down, folding her arms over the chest as Tobi continued to rant about nothing in particular. Hiromi tried unsuccessfully to tune out the entirely too loud boy who continued to talk, oblivious to her irritated attitude.

Finally, a voice came from behind the two. "Hey Tobi, shut the hell up, un. Can't you see that you're bothering her?" The person said. Hiromi spun around to defend the boy but she was caught speechless at the guy behind her. It most definitely sounded like a guy but she wasn't entirely sure now that she had actually seen what he looked like.

"Aww, Deidara-sempai! Tobi was just talking to his new friend. She seems really nice." Tobi said, Hiromi could practically hear the wide grin on overly happy boy's lips.

She nodded her head and twisted her head to look back at the boy apparently called Deidara. "He was just talking to me…. So no need to yell at him…" She said, not really sure what else to say to the gorgeous boy sitting directly behind her.

Deidara shook his head and looked down at her, "Tobi's a dumbass, he gets on everybody's nerves." His grin grew condescending and Hiromi's slight gaze turned to a heated glare.

"What if I don't think he's a dumbass? Hmm? What then? Stop being such a jerk and take your cockiness to someone who cares." She said huffily as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned back around. Deidara sighed indignantly and slipped out of the seat he had momentarily occupied to make his way back to where the other transfers were sitting.

Tobi looked to her and tilted his head slightly, "Wow, that was…. Sweet. Tobi's never had anyone stick up for him before." He said quietly. Hiromi blushed discreetly and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I just can't stand condescending people like him Tobi-kun. The really bother me and he was going over board." She said quietly in explanation to her reaction.

Tobi tilted his head to the side and gave a slight nod, "yeah Tobi gets what you are saying, just most people don't stand up to sempai because he can be scary." The masked boy said in a matter of fact manner.

Unfortunately, he was correct. Deidara could be scary… And so could a lot of the other transfers, as Hiromi would later find out…

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ha, well, I finally finished. Hope it was decent…. Bla who am I kidding? Whatever. Read and Review. If ya review, I'll give ya a cookie! :3 **

**~Insanity~**


End file.
